


Marksmen to Owl

by Flux_Uchiha



Series: Worlds Collide [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Naruto
Genre: Is it Bokuaka or Bokuten, M/M, Nonbinary Akaashi Keiji, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Tenten, Nonbinary Yaku Morisuke, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Owl Akaashi Keiji, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, Tenten reincarnated as Akaashi Keiji, Wingfic, not me, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flux_Uchiha/pseuds/Flux_Uchiha
Summary: Tenten dies peacefully. They awaken very much not in their tent.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tenten
Series: Worlds Collide [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121900
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Tenten awoke, although not in their bedroom. Or their tent, as that had been where they’d fallen asleep. It wasn’t the hospital either, the pale grey ceiling informed them of that very clearly. They sat up and looked around, noting an empty room, with the exception of a desk and chair, a bag beside the chair, and what looked like clothes in the closet, all hung up neatly. 

Tenten pulled off the blankets, getting out of the bed and crossing to the closet. A quick glance down at their body informed them that no, they were not in their original (female) body. They couldn’t decide whether to be glad they wouldn’t ever have to deal with a period again, or annoyed they now had to deal with having a male body. At least their chest was flat. Not that it’d been too hard to make their chest pretty much flat when they’d been in their female body. Tenten settled for being glad they didn’t have to deal with having breasts and a period. 

“Keiji?” A woman yelled for them. “Are you awake?” 

Tenten assumed Keiji was them, so they called back. “Yes, I am awake.” 

“Alright, hurry and get dressed and come eat! We don’t want breakfast getting cold! Remember to put on your Fukurodani uniform too!” 

Tenten was grateful to realize that yes, the outfits in the closet were labeled. They figured the person who’d originally been in this body was very organized, hence the very clean room and neat closet. 

They pulled on the outfit labeled ‘Fukurodani’ and grabbed the bag, quickly making the bed as an afterthought. 

A woman they assumed was now their mother met them at the bottom of the stairs and hugged them. “Oh, I’m so glad it fits! And you look so nice in it! Remember to comb your hair before you leave though!” 

Hm, Tenten had liked their original long hair, mostly because they could use it as an excuse to get away from Lee and Neji for a bit in the mornings to do it. Maybe it was time they tried short hair, however. Not that they had a choice.

They ducked into the bathroom at the bottom of the stairs, locating a comb in the front pocket of the bag, and running it through their now short black and rather fluffy hair. Tenten’s hair had previously been straighter than they were, wouldn’t have looked particularly good with short hair, hence keeping it long. Tenten had a suspicion that if they let this hair grow out, it’d end up a curly mess, so they decided to keep it short. 

While it was very true that this body was male, the face was more pretty than handsome, although Tenten really didn’t mind. Androgynous was harder to pull off if you were more handsome than pretty. 

“Hurry up dear or you’ll miss morning volleyball practice!” 

Tenten perked up. Volleyball? They hadn’t played that in ages! It was a civilian game, one only the kids really played. It wasn’t popular among the clans, so most clan children didn’t know about it at all. 

They hurried out of the bathroom and sat down at the table. Their mother ruffled their hair. “We’ll need to give you a trim soon dear, it’s getting a bit long.” 

Tenten hummed an agreement and eyed the food. Their new mother loaded up their plate, and they cheerfully dug in. “It’s good,” Tenten informed her once finished. 

“Thank you dear. The dishwasher is dirty so you can put it in there.” 

Tenten nodded, although they didn’t know what a dishwasher was. 

They assumed it was the silver square thingy that had dishes in it, so they rinsed off their plate and put it in the dishwasher. 

“Have a good first day at school dear, I’ll send the location to your phone” their mother called, and Tenten waved back. They really hoped they could figure out their last name on the way to school. And what position they usually played in volleyball. 

Tenten personally had usually played setter, and they’d been dang good at it too, delivering exact sets, the aim they’d had a holdover from their perfect aim with weapons. With any luck, it’d hold over into this body. They’d probably just note that they played setter. 

They were somewhat glad that they were just starting school today, it made it easier to blend in. Plus it was unlikely they’d be asked to join the starting lineup. 

Something buzzed in the bag and they jumped. They rummaged around in the bag and found a black box that glowed. A message was upon it, so Tenten tapped it. A thing came up, and what looked like a map came up. A route showed up in blue, so Tenten oriented themselves, and started following it. It was a better thing than just wandering around aimlessly. 

Upon reaching the gym of Fukurodani, Tenten found themselves set upon by a teen with hair that stuck straight up in a manner reminiscent of a horned owl. It was very strange. 

“Hey hey hey!” He yelled, throwing his arms out to the side. “How’re you! Are you a first-year?” 

“I am doing well,” Tenten replied calmly, sensing that the best way to deal with him, was ultimately going to be the same way that worked with Gai and Lee. Staying calm and apologizing for his antics when needed. With mild corralling. “And yes, I am a first year.” Aah, they hoped they could work out their last name before someone asked them what their name was. 

“So, so, so, what position do you play? Assuming you play volleyball of course, it’s okay if you don’t, I mean-” 

Tenten decided to cut him off there. “I play setter.” 

He lit up and started tugging on their arm. “Come set for me! I’m a wing spiker! And I’m the ace!” 

“Very impressive,” they agreed, allowing him to drag them into the gym. 

“What’d you catch there, Bokuto?” Someone already inside asked, almost greenish hair catching Tenten’s attention. 

“A setter!” The guy, Bokuto, apparently, shouted excitedly. 

“Did you remember to tell him your name?” He asked patiently. Ooh boy, Tenten was going to get asked for their name. Drat. They hadn’t figured it out yet. 

Bokuto froze for a moment, then drooped. “No…” 

The green one sighed. “Right.” He turned to Tenten. “That’s Bokuto, I’m Konoha, and that’s Komi, Sarukui, and Washio.” Huh, someone actually named Konoha, or they supposed it was his family name, so his family was the Konoha’s. That sounded weird. 

Tenten internally cursed when they realized the five were waiting for their name. Oh well, nickname it was. “I go by Tenten usually.” 

Bokuto, of course, obviously seized on the ‘go by’, and ‘usually’. “Is it a nickname? What’s it from? Why do you have it?” 

“Bokuto,” Konoha sighed, sounding rather exasperated. 

Bokuto wilted instantly. 

“It’s alright,” Tenten said quickly. “I don’t mind. Yes, it’s a nickname, from middle school, and it’s because I’m known to hit ten out of ten shots. Hence, Tenten.” 

By the look on Bokuto’s face, Tenten assumed he’d gotten it. 

“That’s super cool!” He decided, beaming. 

“Thank you,” they replied, inclining their head. “Did you want me to set for you?” 

Bokuto lit up, agreeing quickly. 

They could totally manage this. It wouldn’t be all that difficult. Probably. It seemed like it’d be easier than dealing with Gai and Lee anyway. 

Hm, they should probably get informing the team they were non-binary and preferred they/them pronouns out of the way. Maybe as everyone left morning practice. Then there was less chance of an issue spiraling out of control. 

So, upon practice finishing, Tenten cleared their throat to get the other’s attention. “I figured you all might wish to know that I am non-binary and would prefer they/them pronouns used in reference to me.” 

They got a series of extremely confused glances, and thus took that chance to weave their way between the idiots and leave. They did have school to get to after all. 

Bokuto apparently was looking for them, because the instant they saw his head of spiky white and black hair, he spotted them, and was over in an instant. He lunged straight for them, grabbing their sleeve presumably so they didn’t escape, dragging them over to a lunch table with the other second years. 

Tenten reluctantly sat down next to Bokuto, across from Konoha and with Komi on their other side. “Why have I been dragged over here? I’m getting funny looks from everyone because I am literally the only first year here.” 

“First, I apologize for Bokuto’s very rude dragging over of you,” Konoha said, pushing around food on his plate. “We wanted to ask some questions about what you said earlier, if it isn’t too uncomfortable for you.” 

Tenten highly doubted anything could get more uncomfortable then the very… thorough questioning they’d endured at the hands of Naruto. “I’m good, ask away.” 

“What did you mean by nonbinary?” Komi asked immediately, Washio nodding agreement. 

Tenten hummed, trying to phrase it so they didn’t have to spend all lunch period explaining. “I’m not a girl or a boy. Don’t really have a gender, hence the they/them pronouns.” 

Bokuto thought about this for a long moment, then lit up. “Oh! I see! Like not binary! Not part of the binary boy/girl system! I see!” 

Tenten smiled at him. “Yes Bokuto, that is correct.” They were amused to watch him blushing and shoveling food in his mouth after they said that. 

The others all made various noises of agreement at Bokuto’s explanation, and Tenten took that as an opportunity to eat their lunch. They were hungry after practice, and had a feeling they’d need the energy from the food later. Bokuto seemed like the kind of person that wanted to practice late. Every night. 

Sure enough, when practice ended, Bokuto asked them to stay and set for him. 

Tenten had been planning to stay later anyway, just to try and see how much of their skill from when they were a kid transferred over, so they agreed.

Bokuto didn’t manage to convince anyone else to stay and block for him, so Tenten convinced him to work on making his cross shots as tight as possible, with the occasional line shot in there. 

They were there for several hours, so when Bokuto did a particularly sharp cross shart, followed by a lineshot that managed to be right on the line but not go out, Tenten was honestly too tired to even blink at the massive white and black wings that unfolded from the shirt Bokuto was wearing and spread behind him, flapping a couple times while he shouted his glee at being able to do the two shots. 

“I…” Tenten said, staring at the wings for a long moment. “I’m not even going to question it. Can we go home Bokuto? It’s getting late.” 

He spun around and looked horrified as if he’d completely forgotten they were there in his elation. He probably had honestly. They wouldn’t be surprised. Gai and Lee had done it a multitude of times. They noticed that the undersides of his wings were laced with almost metallic golden feathers, similar to the color of Bokuto’s eyes. Oddly, they resembled some kind of owl. Tenten wondered briefly if that was because the school was Fukurodani. 

“Do you need me to pretend I didn’t see them?” Tenten asked patiently. 

Bokuto finally gave a long drawn out aggravated sighing squawking noise. “You weren’t supposed to find out until tomorrow! They’re gonna be so mad I ruined it!” 

Tenten raised an amused eyebrow. “Are the wings something that always happen?” 

“Yes! No! I mean, usually?” Bokuto sighed, plopping down on the ground, his wings spread wide on either side of him. 

Tenten obligingly sat down near him, waiting patiently. They noticed the uncomfortable shifting of Bokuto, and decided to get it started. They didn’t have all night after all. “Were you born with them?” 

“No,” Bokuto admitted, and Tenten watched his expression closely as they carefully crept a hand towards his wings. They were curious, sue them. Tenten carefully touched one of the outer primaries, and Bokuto jumped. 

Tenten retracted their hand, putting it in their lap. “I apologize, I was curious.” 

“No! No! You’re good!” Tenten was nearly bowled over when the wing crashed into their shoulder. They put a hand on the top of the wing, gently pushing it away slightly and rotating to face the wing. 

“So you weren’t born with them?” Tenten prompted, running their fingers through the feathers. Bokuto sighed happily before quickly focusing. 

“No, er, it’s a thing that happens? It kinda happens to a couple other schools too, like Nekoma and Shiratorizawa, and I think some others?” 

Tenten hummed to show they were listening. 

“No one knows really why it happens? It’s like a vaguely open secret? No one really knows outside of the highschoolers that went to a school with it and their parents and stuff.” Bokuto shrugged, his wing moving with the movement of his shoulders. “It’ll probably happen with you n the other first years.” 

Tenten blinked at him, and decided to process that in the morning. “Is there something I should look out for?” 

“A rash is the first sign. It probably won’t happen for at least a month or so,” Bokuto said sheepishly. 

Tenten hummed, straightening a few more feathers, then patting his wing. “I’m going home, you should too. It’s getting late.” 

Bokuto bent his wing around to inspect the area Tenten had been preening. “You’re super good at that! Will you do it more later?” 

“Sure Bokuto,” Tenten said, yawning as they did. “Now, home. Sleep. Homework if you have any on the first day of school.” 

“Imma walk you home!” Bokuto decided, hopping to his feet. His wings folded, then disappeared into his shirt. Tenten decided not to ask where the wings went. They really didn’t want to know. 

“Thanks,” Tenten replied, yawning again. They remembered how they’d gotten here, it wouldn’t be difficult to reverse the path and get back to the house. They grabbed their stuff and led Bokuto out the door and down the street after they’d cleaned up and locked the doors. 

In the morning, Tenten noticed the beginnings of a rash on their back. It’d probably be a full-on rash spreading across their back by the end of the day. Perhaps it was good they saw Bokuto’s wings last night. Their back didn’t hurt or anything, so Tenten resolved to keep quiet about it. They’d maybe mention it to Bokuto, but that would probably be it. 

They, of course, were ambushed by Bokuto the second they arrived at the gym the next morning. 

“Tenten! Hey hey hey!” He marched up to them, linked his arm through theirs and started pulling them towards the gym, despite the fact that both of them were ten minutes early. 

Tenten noticed he was wearing a backless shirt, and spotted the two long scars along his back. Probably from the wings. That didn’t explain where they’d gone though. 

“Good morning Bokuto,” Tenten said quickly when they realized they hadn’t greeted him back. 

“Do you like my shirt? Isn’t it cool!?” Bokuto shouted, the skin on his back moving weirdly. Tenten looked away quickly before they got nauseous. They were a shinobi, had seen many strange and horrific things, but that was pushing it. 

“Yes Bokuto, it’s very cool,” they quickly placated him. “Is there a reason your entire back is on display?” 

Bokuto waved an arm. “Not here!” 

“Alright,” they agreed, letting Bokuto drag them into the changing room. Once inside, with the door closed and the blinds shut, Tenten watched in slightly morbid fascination as Bokuto’s massive wings slid out of the long scars in his back, the skin parting like it wasn’t a big deal. No blood came out, nothing. 

Bokuto stretched his wings out, each tip brushing against the sides of the room. His wingspan was massive, although given Bokuto’s size, they weren’t surprised. 

“See! It’s so I can have my wings out easily!” 

Tenten brushed their fingers against the junction between feathers and skin. “Interesting. I believe the others should be arriving soon. I would put those away.” 

Bokuto stood up quickly the wings folding, then disappearing completely into his back. “Lets gooo! I want you to toss some sets for me!” 

“Alright Bokuto.” Tenten agreed, following him out and back to the gym. 

Within two days the rash was gone, and Tenten would’ve found the fact that the wings were appearing much faster than expected more suspicious if they weren’t from a world with shinobi. As such, they weren’t inordinately surprised when the night after the rash disappeared, their back split open very bloodily and they ended up with two floppy wings still covered in hatchling down. 

Their mother had been working a very late shift and wouldn’t be back until they left for school, so they spent most of the night in the bathtub trying not to get blood over everything. 

A quick shower in the morning to get all the blood off them and their wings, and they worked out how to fold the wings into their back. 

That taken care of, Tenten got dressed and headed to school. 

Bokuto met them halfway, which he’d started doing yesterday, and it seemed it’d be a regular thing. Tenten didn’t mind really, it made the walk a bit less boring. 

“You didn’t respond to me last night,” Bokuto pouted as they started walking. 

“I apologize,” Tenten replied, pulling out their phone and seeing the multitude of messages Bokuto had sent them. “I was...a bit busy.”

Bokuto tilted his head. “With what?” 

Tenten rolled their shoulders, then pointed at their back. “That. I’ll show you once we get to the club room if you’d like.” 

“You got em already?” Bokuto squawked, sounding far more shocked than Tenten was. 

“Is it all that surprising?” Tenten asked mildly, herding Bokuto towards the club room. He went, although Tenten wasn’t entirely sure he actually realized he was being herded by them. 

“Yes?” Bokuto replied sounding incredulous. “You don’t think it is? You heard the usual timeline!” 

“Yes?” Tenten agreed hesitantly, opening the door and herding Bokuto inside. “Is that an issue or something?” 

“I dunno,” Bokuto huffed. “Wait, we’re at the club room?” 

“Bokuto, I have been herding you toward it for the last two minutes.” 

“Whaaaa?!” Bokuto said, making almost a squawking noise. “You were?”

“I was,” Tenten agreed. “Y’know Bokuto, that really says something about your observational skills.” 

“That happens a lot,” Konoha commented, coming into the club room behind them. Bokuto startled, and Tenten, who’d heard him coming a minute ago, simply nodded to him. “Not going to race to the gym as soon as you get changed Bokuto?” 

Tenten pulled off their shirt and jacket in one fell swoop, turning so their back was to Konoha while they separated the two then put them away. 

“Oh...Oh!” Konoha said, sounding like he’d connected the dots. “Wait, you’re a first year.” 

“Wow, am I?” Tenten remarked sarcastically, turning back around as they rolled their shoulders and released the wings, spreading them to their full length. “You sure I’m not a second year?” 

“I was,” Konoha replied, looking rather stunned. “Now I’m not so sure.” 

Tenten just huffed, spotting a bit of dried blood on one of the feathers and running their fingers down the area to get rid of it. “I’m a first year, I assure you. That hasn’t changed.” 

“Then what’s that about?” Konoha asked sceptically, nodding towards the wings. 

Tenten heard someone else coming and folded them into their back. “Why would I know?” They slid on their shirt just as Komi came through the door. He took one look at them then turned and walked away. 

“Wait no! Komi! Don’t leave me to the wolves!” Konoha shouted, chasing after the other second year. 

“Too late!” Komi shouted. 

Tenten snorted as they swapped out their pants quickly. “Well, whenever you two are ready, I’ll be warming up in the gym.” 

“Be right there!” Bokuto shouted, and Tenten took a moment to admire his shirtless chest. He did have very nice muscles. And Tenten would be the first to admit they were pretty much exclusively attracted to boys. Unfortunately, Bokuto was basically the epitome of their type. Luckily, Tenten knew how to control themself around a hot person. Unlike some other people. (They were staring at Sakura for that one.)

Dealing with any problems that came with a male body would absolutely be worth it simply because of the view they got whenever Bokuto pulled his shirt off. 

Plus they’d already managed several days already, it couldn’t possibly be harder then an easy infiltration mission; and the biggest plus side here had to be Bokuto. Unlike anyone from their generation in their old world, he was actually a good dating option. If that failed, Konoha was also a valid option. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten had been hearing whispers of another team and an upcoming training camp, although everyone refused to tell them anything more. So they settled in, willing to wait and play the long game. 

In the end, they didn’t need to wait long, as they were all told to prepare for a week long training camp in two days. 

“What are the other schools involved in the training camp?” Tenten asked Bokuto as they filed onto the bus. 

“Nekoma, Shinzen, and…” Bokuto trailed off, looking like he was trying to remember. 

“Ubugawa,” Konoha volunteered. “They’re known for their powerful serves.” 

“What are Nekoma and Shinzen known for?” Tenten asked curiously. 

“Nekoma’s known for their defense!” Bokuto said immediately, jumping to his feet before Tenten grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down. “My buddy Kuroo goes there! He’s super good at blocks and receives! He likes practicing with me!” 

“I’ll have to meet him then,” Tenten replied calmly. “And Shinzen?” 

“Their synchronized attacks.” Konoha replied, far more calmly then Bokuto. “They all attack, you can never tell where the ball’s going to go. They’re a nightmare to go up against. Everyone in the group is.” 

“Don’t worry, we’re a good team too,” Komi said, flopping over the back of the seat in front of them. “We’ve been to nationals a few times after all.” 

Tenten inclined their head. “Of course.” 

“Maybe you’ll even get to play!” Bokuto shouted, wriggling in his seat. “Like in the game!” 

“I’m the backup setter,” Tenten reminded him calmly. “It is unlikely. But I assume there is individual practice?” 

“Yeah yeah!” Bokuto agreed. “Usually we drag the Nekoma setter into it except they graduated last year, or one of the setters from the other teams. But now you’re here and you can do it for us!” He wriggled happily in his seat again, and Tenten laughed. He really was like a puppy dog, it was adorable. 

“Of course Bokuto. I’ll set for you all you want,” they replied. “And your friend.” 

“Whooo!” 

“Quiet down back there!” The coach shouted back at them. 

“Apologies,” Tenten replied calmly. “I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.” 

“I’m so excited!” Bokuto said, enthusiastic, but quieter because of the coach’s shout. “We haven’t seen Nekoma in ages! And cause of the nature of how often we have these training camps they let us have our wings out all the time!” 

“That’s neat,” Tenten hummed. Their wings had grown in full, probably around 16 feet, nothing against Bokuto’s 18 and a half foot wingspan, but a respectable length. The feathers resembled that of a rufous legged owl, similar to their name in this place, which Tenten found amusing. Upon realizing Bokuto’s name meant thick owl essentially, Tenten had to take a quiet break to laugh at it because it was too funny. Very literal. 

A teen with extremely messy hair, on par with the mess that was Kakashi’s hair, although his hung in front of one of his eyes, greeted them as they got off the bus. 

Admittedly, it took a moment for Tenten to actually notice the cat eats from the way his hair hung. It was only when they twitched that Tenten noticed them. They blended in with his spiky hair just a bit too well. 

Bokuto, who’d taken the bus ride as an opportunity to switch into a backless shirt, spread his wings in response, spreading his arms with it. “Kuroo! Bro!” 

“Bro!” Kuroo responded, spreading his arms similarly. Tenten almost shielded their eyes on habit when the two hugged, but thankfully there was no sunset with waves crashing, and there was no crying. For that, Tenten was extremely grateful. 

“Kuroo!” Bokuto shouted, finally separating himself from the other teen and folding his wings neatly. “This is Tenten! They’re my friend!” 

Tenten waved. “Hello. Bokuto has told me much.” 

Kuroo sized them up. Tenten would be more uncomfortable if they hadn’t known Anko for many years. “So, what position do you play?” 

“Setter,” Tenten replied easily. “You’re a middle blocker?” 

Kuroo inclined his head, then turned to Bokuto. “You’re too good for them bro.” 

Tenten huffed, shaking their head. Ah, protective of his friend. To be expected. They’d done it with Lee a couple of times. 

“But Kuroo,” Bokuto said, grabbing his friend by the shoulders. “They stay and practice with me all the time. All the time all the time.” 

“And make you take rest days,” Tenten added. “Since apparently you are mostly incapable of realizing when you need to actually stop and rest to make sure you can get stronger and not just hurt yourself.”

“Okay nevermind they’re too good for you,” Kuroo decided, heartlessly shoving poor Bokuto through the dirt. Tenten patted his back sympathetically. 

“Kuroo, how could you,” Bokuto whined. “Wait, dude! You used the right pronouns!” 

“Well you used the nonbinary pronouns for them, I’m not going to ignore that,” Kuroo huffed. “Besides, Yaku came out as nonbinary a little while ago, so I fully expect you to return the favor for them.”

“Of course!” Bokuto’s wings puffed up slightly, and Tenten smoothed the feathers down slightly. 

“You’re a first year, right?” Kuroo asked Tenten instead. 

“Yes,” Tenten agreed. 

“So, got your wings yet?” 

Tenten rolled their shoulders, letting their wings spread before folding them back in. “Yes. They came in abnormally quickly according to everyone else.” 

“Neat,” Kuroo decided. “Oh! Bokuto! You gotta meet Kenma!” 

“Oooh! The childhood friend setter?” 

Tenten let the two run off, choosing to grab the luggage instead. They could leave Bokuto in Kuroo’s hands, they might both be idiots, but at least Kuroo seemed like an idiot with iq points. 

“So, you’re Bokuto’s handler this year?” another voice asked, grabbing one of the bags from Tenten. 

They tilted their head so they weren’t looking quite as far down at the person who’d spoken. “I suppose, if you wish to call it that. Akaashi Keiji, although Tenten is generally preferred.” 

“A nickname?” The other person guessed. 

“One from middle school,” Tenten agreed. “Because I hit ten of ten shots. Kind of silly, but it stuck.” 

“Makes sense. Yaku Morisuke.” 

“Ah, Kuroo mentioned you, nonbinary, right? They/them pronouns?” Tenten adjusted the bag when it dug into their wings as they started up the stairs. 

The tan ears on Yaku’s head twitched towards them. “Yeah. Nekoma’s current Libero.” 

“I’m nonbinary as well,” Tenten said, giving up on stopping the bag from digging into their wings and just leaving it. “Fukurodani’s backup setter currently.” 

“Your current setter is a third year though, right?” 

“Yes, although I believe they still consider me a threat.” 

“I overheard the boys, you practice with Bokuto a lot it sounded like, so I can figure why. Fukurodani seems pretty inclined to trusting Bokuto.” 

“We’re a good team,” Tenten replied instead. “Let’s drop this off then fetch the idiots, I believe things are starting soon.” 

Yaku clapped them on the back. “I can see why you fit in just fine. Sure, let’s go.” 

Tenten, who’s born the clap on the back with all the grace of someone who’d dealt with over enthusiastically affectionate teammates for years, shook out their wings a bit, sending a few feathers falling to the ground.

Yaku tilted their head to glance at them. “You aren’t molting are you?” 

They dropped the bags off in the room provided for Fukurodani, and Tenten spread a wing slightly to run their fingers through it. “Hm, it’s possible. Bokuto’ll probably say I shouldn’t be, but I shouldn’t have gotten my wings within the first week of school either, so who knows.” 

“That’s a new one,” Yaku admitted. “Kenma, he’s Kuroo’s childhood friend, got his ears and tail earlier than usual, but not by that much. And I know you bird types take longer than us cats.” 

Tenten shrugged. “I admittedly haven’t worked out how all this works yet, so I’m leaving it be and accepting anything that happens.” 

“A good idea,” Yaku agreed, their tail appearing from...somewhere to flick against Tenten’s primaries. 

“Are Shinzen and Ubagawa part of the whole thing, or do they just know about it?” Tenten asked curiously. No one had told them which it was. 

“They just know,” Yaku replied. “No one’s quite sure when it happened, but it’s been like this for decades. Neither school is animal inclined, so it’s just Nekoma and Fukurodani. Although when Nekoma was still good friends with Karasuno, both schools knew about each other.” 

“Karasu, that’s crow, right? They’re a crow school?” 

“Yeah, I assume they still deal with wings, even if the rumors from Miyagi say they’re really just the flightless crows now.” 

“Well I hope you can reestablish a friendship with them. It sounds like it was a good time.” 

“Yeah, I kinda want to see the Battle of the Trash Heap again while I’m in highschool,” Yaku admitted. “I think it’ll be fun.” 

“I’m sure it would be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is the whole thing with Karasuno! It may be a couple oneshots before Tenten appears again though. It is her birthday today though! I got this done in time! So yay! Happy Birthday to Tenten! Join my discord server for whatever you wish from pestering me about when updates are to informing me you like my stuff! Or just to see tiny isopods that works too. Code is pnQAF39

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this then realized I wanted them to meet Nekoma and it was getting really long and I’m like: This had better be a twoshot… so now it’s a twoshot. The second chapter will come at some point. That’ll probably end up followed by either another swap, or the start of canon as we know it except slightly to the left. Whatever it ends up being, expect more from this series. Also I’m officially going down with this ship cause I think it’s adorable. With any luck, I’ll bring you down with me!


End file.
